The Dance
by Mayonnaise-Senpai
Summary: Andrea Birchson and her buckskin gelding, Jupiter, recently started riding at Horseland. She has been having trouble getting along with Chloe and Zoey, but tensions build between Andrea and Chloe when a dance is coming up a Horseland and both want to take Bailey to the dance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dance: Part 1**

All the students of Horseland stables were gathering in the lounge for a big meeting. All the kids crowded on the couch and on the floor.

Andrea walked in and found a seat next to Alma.

"What do you think this is all about?" Andrea asked.

"I have no idea." Alma replied.

Sarah and Molly sat on the floor, by Alma and Andrea's feet.

"This could be really important if everyone is here," Sarah said. "Even the novice riders are here."

"Maybe everyone is going to a huge competition!" Molly suggested. "That would be so cool!"

"Please," Chloe scoffed, standing behind the couch. "They'd probably pick only the best riders to go to a really important competition."

"Duh, like me!" said Zoey, flipping her red hair.

"Right, cause let's not forget who beat both of you at Woodridge last month." Andrea replied.

"Oh, Andrea, did you say something?" Chloe mocked. "I was too busy imaging me and Chili with our first place ribbon." Chloe and Zoey looked at each other and laughed.

Andrea rolled her eyes and turned back around. Chloe, Zoey and Andrea were not fond of each other, more particularly Andrea and Chloe. The two were always competing against each other in every aspect. When one came in first place at a competition, the other would come in second. However, their rivalry did not stop there.

At last, Mrs. Handler entered the room with Bailey. "Hello everyone! I'm glad you're all here!" She started. She placed herself at the front of the room, with Bailey off to the side, standing next to Will.

"I have a very exciting announcement that pertains to everyone." Mrs. Handler continued. "Horseland will be holding its very first dance!"

Everyone's mouths dropped. Andrea, Sarah, Alma and Molly looked at each other in excitement. Soon the room was buzzing, with whispers of what they were going to wear, who they were going to bring, and so on.

"Okay, everyone settle down, settle down," Mrs. Handler said, clapping her hands. "I know this is very exciting, but I am going to need some help with decorating the lounge."

"Chloe, this is our chance to bring our expertise of style to this place." Zoey whispered to Chloe.

"I already have volunteered Bailey, but he's going to need more help." Said Mrs. Handler.

"We'll help!" Chloe and Zoey said, in unison.

Mrs. Handler was taken aback. "Thank you Chloe and Zoey." She cleared her throat. "That's very nice of you to volunteer. I will need one more person, though." Her eyes scanned the room, but immediately latched onto Andrea.

"Andrea!" Mrs. Handler exclaimed. "You're a mature and trustworthy student. Why don't you help?"

Andrea's eyes widened and looked at Bailey. She and Bailey eyes' locked. Andrea blushed and looked away.

"Um, yeah." Andrea said, nervously. "Sure, I'll be happy to help."

"Great!" Said Mrs. Handler. "The senior riders will be assisting Will with putting together the music playlist."

"Oh, great." Chloe sighed. "It's gonna be nothing but country."

"Now the dance is next month so everyone has enough time to prepare and also has time to train and practice as well, so no excuses!" Mrs. Handler said. "Alright, meeting adjourned." 

"Wow, I can't believe it." Said Molly, as she brushed Calypso. "A dance? Here at Horseland?"

"I can't believe it either!" said Alma, combing Button's mane.

"It will definitely be fun." Sarah said, exiting Scarlet's stall. "Do we have to bring dates?"

"Hm, I never thought about a date." Alma pondered.

"I know who Andrea is gonna ask." Molly teased.

"Oh hush, you guys!" Andrea said, blushing. She continued to pick at her horse, Jupiter's, hooves.

"Bailey and Andrea, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Molly sang as she skipped past Andrea and Jupiter.

"Shut up!" Andrea laughed. "I doubt Bailey is gonna ask me out, anyway."

"Oh please!" said Molly. "Bailey has had his eyes set on you since the day you got here!"

"Really?"

"Um, you have to be blind to not see how much Bailey likes you." Said Alma.

Andrea scratched the back of her head, blushing. "I mean, I guess I can sort of tell."

Meanwhile, right outside the barn doors, Chloe and Zoey were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"We can't let her and Bailey go together, sis." Said Zoey, whispering.

"I know." Said Chloe, worried. "I've liked Bailey way longer than her."

"Yeah, she's only been here for a few months now and she just decides to swoop in and steal him from you?"

"We have to come up with a plan to make sure they don't go to the dance together."

"How will we do that?"

"Follow my lead."

Chloe and Zoey both entered the barn as if they didn't hear the four girls' conversation.

"Oh hey girls. Excited for the dance as much as we are?" Chloe asked, seeming to be completely innocent.

"I wonder what they're all going to wear." Zoey said, with a bit of sarcasm.

"I hope not what they normally wear."

"Yeah, you guys need to put in some effort into looking good for the dance."

The four girls rolled their eyes and continued to tending to their horses.

"Oh Andrea," said Chloe. "Since we will be working together, Zoey and I put together a list of things we need for the decoration." Chloe handed her a list.

Andrea got up from picking hooves, took the list and glanced over it and her eyebrows furrowed at disbelief. "Vases? Candles? Glass marbles? What do we need these for?"

"The center pieces, duh!" said Zoey.

"Yeah, Andrea, don't you have any class?" said Chloe.

Andrea ripped the list in half.

"Hey! We worked really hard on that!" Zoey cried.

"This is a simple dance in the lounge of our stables, not a ball!" Andrea said, crossing her arms.

"Ugh! You're so impossible to work with!" Chloe stomped her foot on the ground. "You have absolutely no taste!"

"And you have your head so high up in the sky on whatever planet you live on to realize the reality of the situation!"

"Me and my sister are trying to bring a little bit of culture to this place and you are just gonna ruin it!"

"You two are such spoiled brat!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Will yelled, walking in the barn with Bailey. "That's enough!"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Bailey asked.

"This is what's going on." Andrea takes another list that Chloe had and hands it to Bailey.

"We were just trying to make Horseland all nice and pretty for the dance, but Andrea is ruining it!" Chloe whined, trying to play the victim.

Will glanced at the list as well and shook his head. "Chloe, we don't have the money for this."

Andrea grinned at Chloe and Zoey. "See!"

"I was thinking more of a 'Hollywood' theme anyway." Said Bailey.

"I was thinking the same thing, Bail." Andrea smiled at Bailey.

"Of course you'd agree with him." Zoey remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Andrea snapped.

"Look, in order for you four to help make the dance a success, you need to get along and work together!" Will said. "Am I clear, girls?"

"Yeah." Andrea sighed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Chloe, crossing her arms as well. "Let's go, Zoey, we have more work to do."

"Whoa!" scream Zoey.

Chloe also grabbed Bailey's arm. "You, too, Bailey." Chloe then turned her head to Andrea and smirked.

"But..!" Bailey exclaimed before being dragged away.

As the two sisters and Bailey were walking away, Will turned to Andrea and said, "I know you, Chloe and Zoey don't get along, but I'm expecting you to be the bigger person."

"I know, Will." Said Andrea, disappointed. "They just know how to get under my skin."

"Just be patient with them." Will put his hand on her shoulder. "If you have any more problems with them, just come to me or Bailey's folks, got it?"

"Yeah. Thanks Will."

Sarah, Molly and Alma walked up to Andrea.

"Come on, let's go on a trail ride before the lesson today." Said Sarah.

Calypso, Button, Scarlet and Jupiter all waited outside their stalls for their girls to start on the trail ride.

"I don't get it." Said Calypso. "Why are Chloe and Zoey so mean to Andrea?"

"I'm not exactly sure either," said Jupiter. "But I think Andrea likes Bailey."

"I would have to agree," said Scarlet. "And Chloe likes Bailey, too."

"I think Bailey is gonna make his move today and ask her to the dance." Whispered Button.

"I don't know about that. Chloe had a tight grip on Bailey." Said Calypso.

"I still don't understand this whole 'dance' thing." Said Calypso.

Shep walked up to the horses with Teeny and Angora. "I think it's when humans have sort of a celebration."

"But what are they celebrating?" asked Scarlet.

"That part I am not sure about." Said Shep.

"I just hope the girls set aside their differences so they can all have fun." Said Teeny, really worried.

"I don't." said Angora. "This drama is entertaining." 

While on their trail ride, Andrea was still feeling uneasy about the whole fight with Chloe and Zoey.

"Did you guys see the way Chloe latched onto Bailey?" said Andrea. "She's totally gonna ask him to the dance."

"Do you really think Bailey would agree to going to the dance with Chloe?!" exclaimed Molly. "Have you fallen off Jupiter recently?"

Andrea laughed. "I guess you're right, Moll." She frowned again. "But the way she smirked at me before they walked away…"

"Chloe is only trying to discourage you." Said Sarah. "When we get back, you have to make your move!"

"Okay, I will." Said Andrea. "But we still have to find dates for you guys!"

"Well… I was thinking about asking this guy from school." Said Molly.

"What's his name?" asked Alma.

At that exact moment, Andrea's cellphone started vibrating. She halted Jupiter and answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Drea?"_ said Bailey on the other line.

Andrea felt her heart stop. She didn't even realize that the other three girls stopped as well. "Um, yeah?"

" _Will told me that you and the girls went on a trail ride. What trail did you take?"_

"Um, we took the east trail."

" _Okay, I'm on Aztec right now. I had to get away from Chloe and Zoey."_

Andrea giggled. "Well, you better get here quick before they realize where you went."

Bailey chuckled. _"I'm on my way."_

"Okay, see you then."

Andrea hung up the phone and noticed the three girls staring at her. "What?"

"So Bailey will be joining us?" Alma smirked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well what did he say?" asked Sarah.

"He's making his grand escape from the Control Sisters." Andrea laughed.

"I guess we should turn around and meet him half way." Said Molly. 

Meanwhile, back at Horseland, Chloe and Zoey were searching for Bailey.

"Bailey?!" called Chole.

"Bailey, where are you?" yelled Zoey.

The sisters both ran unto the barn to find that Bailey was not there.

"Where could he have possibly gone?" asked Zoey.

Chloe looked into the stalls, seeing that Scarlet, Button, Calypso and Jupiter were gone, which was to be expected. However, Aztec was missing from his stall.

"I think I have an idea…" said Chloe, getting frustrated.

"Wow, he's sure to ask her to the dance now." Said Zoey, putting her hands on her hips.

Chloe then got a smirk on her face. "Not unless we get to him first."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you on way, let's go."

"Wait, on the way where?" 

The girls were walking back to the opposite direction of the way they were heading. It wasn't long until they saw Bailey and Aztec heading towards them.

"Bailey!" yelled Sarah. "Over here!"

"Hey, girls." Said Bailey, making Aztec come to a stop.

"Nice of you to join us." Said Alma.

"Well, I would have joined you guys sooner if I wasn't kidnapped." Bailey chuckled.

Molly laughed. "How was your time with the Terrible Two?"

"Now, Molly, he's been through enough." Said Andrea. "No need for him to relive those torturous moments again." Everyone laughed.

"Come on, we need to be heading back anyway." Said Sarah. "Practice will be starting soon."

The group of friends turned their horses around and started their way back. Sarah was leading, Molly and Alma were chatting in the middle, and Andrea and Bailey took the rear. The two kept a little bit of distance between them and the other two.

"So, Andrea," Bailey started, nervously. "About the dance?"

"Yeah?" said Andrea.

"Are you planning on, you know," he paused. "Taking anyone?"

Andrea blushed. Her mind raced with how she should respond. Should she be eager or play it cool?

 _Just play it cool, Dre,_ Andrea thought to herself.

"Um, no one comes to mind." She said out loud.

"Oh okay." Said Bailey.

"Are you planning on taking someone?"

"I'm planning on asking a special someone."

"Oh," Andrea said, slightly disappointed. "Do I know her?"

"Yeah, you know her pretty well." Bailey cleared his throat. "In fact, you know her really well."

Andrea was a little speechless. _Is he referring to me, or Chloe?_ She thought to herself.

"Drea?" Bailey broke Andrea's thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if, you know, um…" Bailey's voice shook. He scratched his neck and loosened the collar on his blue button up shirt. "If you would like to…"

At that exact moment, two all too familiar and unpleasant voices came from behind the two.

"There you are Bailey!" said Chloe. Chloe and Zoey nudged their horses, Chili and Pepper on either side of Bailey, pushing Andrea and Jupiter over. This made Jupiter buck and whinny.

"Whoa, boy, whoa!" Andrea screamed. Jupiter continued, prompting Andrea to fall off.

"Drea!" Bailey got off of Aztec and ran over to Andrea to help her up. "Are you okay?" He reached his hand out.

"Yeah," Andrea rubber the back of her head. "Thank God for helmets."

"Oops, did I do that?" mocked Chloe.

"You did that on purpose!" yelled Andrea, getting up and walking over to Chloe and Chili. Fortunately, Bailey grabbed Andrea's arm before she could do anything else.

Sarah, Molly and Alma rode back where the commotion was occurring.

"What happened?" asked Sarah.

"Chloe and Zoey bum rushed me and Bailey and that spooked Jupiter, making me fall off." Said Andrea, frustrated.

"No we didn't." said Zoey. "You just need better control of your horse."

"That's wasn't cool." Said Bailey.

"You two are just awful." Said Alma.

"Come on guys, we have to get back in time for practice." Said Molly.

Bailey helped Andrea back on Jupiter. "I don't know if I can work with them, Bail." Said Andrea.

"I'll talk to my parents about them." Said Bailey. "I'll handle it."

Andrea smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, anything for a…" Bailey paused and blushed. "Really good friend."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dance: Part 2**

It was the a few days after the dance was announced and after Chloe, Zoey and Andrea had their incidents with each other. Bailey had told the three girls that they were going to have a meeting in the lounge to settle things.

"I don't even know why we're here." grumbled Zoey.

"I know right, it's not like we did anything wrong." Said Chloe.

"Oh please," said Andrea, who sat on the other side of the room at a window seat. "You guys started all of this."

"Um, we're having a private conversation." Said Zoey. "Please, stay out of it."

Andrea rolled her eyes and looked out the window, watching her friends, Alma, Molly, Sarah and Noni riding in the practice ring. Will was out there as well. She sighed and put her hand on her chin. She'd rather much be riding Jupiter than being stuck in the same room as Chloe and Zoey. She felt extremely uncomfortable and outnumbered.

Bailey walked in the room. "My mom said she'll be here in a minute."

"Bailey, this isn't fair!" whined Chloe. "You know we didn't do anything."

"Chloe, I saw you bump Andrea out the way, making her fall off of her horse." Bailey said sternly. "She could have seriously been hurt."

"Well, maybe she needs to learn to hold on next time." Said Chloe.

"Yeah, a horse is only good as its rider, right Andrea?" said Zoey.

"And how many rails have you two knocked down combined in the past month?" said Andrea.

"That is enough!" Mrs. Handler's voice boomed inside the lounge. Silence fell around the four preteens. "Now someone tell me what happened."

"Chloe and I suggested nicely to Andrea the ideas we had for the dance," said Zoey. "We provided her with a list of what we wanted as well."

"Yeah, and then she ripped the paper and said our idea was stupid." Said Chloe.

"That's not true!" said Andrea. "First they come in and insult the way Molly, Alma, Sarah and I dress and then hand me this list of materials, like vases and glass marbles, knowing that we haven't even had a meeting to discuss even a theme with me or Bailey."

"I saw the list, mom," said Bailey. "Andrea is right."

"I even showed the list to Will and he shut their idea down as well." Andrea continued.

"But you didn't have to rip the paper in our face!" said Chloe.

"And you didn't have to use Chili to spook Jupiter and make me fall off!"

"Girls, girls!" said Mrs. Handler. "What about Andrea falling?"

"Sarah, Alma, Molly, Andrea and I went on one of the trails, then Chloe and Zoey came out of nowhere on their horses, bumping Jupiter out of the way, making him start rearing and Andrea falling off." Said Bailey.

Mrs. Handler turned to the girls, with her hands on her hips. "Is this true, girls?"

"It was only an accident." Said Chloe, looking rather guilty.

Andrea rolled her eyes. She's seen that look too many times to know that Chloe was lying just to save herself.

Mrs. Handler sighed. "Look girls, I want this dance to be fun for everyone." She turned and looked at Andrea and Bailey. "I need all four of you to be respectful towards each other and that means being open to each other's ideas. Am I being clear?"

"Yes, m'am." Said Andrea.

"Yes." Said Chloe and Zoey.

"Now apologize."

Andrea rubbed her arm, not wanting to be the bigger person. However, Chloe and Zoey were silent and not seeming to be the first ones to admit they were wrong.

"Okay, okay." Said Andrea, finally. "I'm sorry for not listening to your ideas."

Chloe and Zoey looked at each other, then Chloe said, "Sorry for making you fall off Jupiter."

"Yeah, it wasn't cool." Said Zoey.

Mrs. Handler clapped her hands together. "Good. Let's start with a clean slate from here."

"We should have a meeting after practice today." Said Bailey. "In here?"

"Wonderful." Said Mrs. Handler. "Now I don't want to hear any more problems from this point forward."

After practice, all the students were putting their horses back into their stall. All the girls were distracted with taking care of their horses, they didn't notice that Bailey had pulled Will aside.

"What's up, cousin?" asked Will.

"Well," Bailey began, feeling nervous. "I'm having a bit of… girl problems."

Will smiled and shook his head.

"Please, Will, I need your help asking her to the dance."

"Well, why don't you just ask her?" Will hopped off of Jimber. "Girls like honesty."

"I tried that but I got interrupted."

Chloe overheard Bailey talking to Will.

"I kind of want to try a more subtle approach." Said Bailey. "Like a note and chocolates?"

"A note might work." Said Will.

"Well how should I do it?"

"That's probably something you'll have to figure out on your own." Will and Bailey walked towards the barn. Chloe quickly tried to act like she didn't hear anything and continued to untack Chili. She bit her lip in disappointment because she knew that Bailey was going to ask Andrea and not her.

"Hey, Chlo," said Zoey. "I'm thirsty, let's get a soda before the meeting."

Suddenly, Chloe opened the stall door and dragged Zoey in.

"What the…?"

"Shh!"

"Chloe, what are you…?"

"SHH!"

Chloe waited until Bailey, Will and the other girls left the barn, not even noticing that Chloe and Zoey were gone.

"What is up with you?" Zoey said, pushing Chloe's hand off of her.

"I overheard Bailey asking Will on how to ask a girl to the dance." Said Chloe standing up. Chili snorted and nudged Chloe's shoulder. "What's with you, Chili?"

"Maybe he's trying to tell you to stop being a chicken and tell Bailey how you feel?" said Zoey, exiting Chili's stall. "Trying to sabotage Bailey asking Andrea out isn't going to work."

"What should I do though?" asked Chloe, following Zoey.

"Oh, I don't know," Zoey rolled her eyes. "Maybe being honest about your feelings?"

"But it's obvious Bailey doesn't feel the same way."

"Then if that's the case then maybe you need to move on from him because there's no point in trying to drag him away from a girl he likes."

Chloe hung her head down. "You're right, sis." She knew that Zoey was right. Chasing after a guy that clearly likes someone else is pointless. It was hard to hear but it was the truth.

Zoey noticed the change in Chloe's demeanor and put her around her shoulder. "Come on, let's get those sodas."

Shortly after Chloe and Zoey left, the horses started conversing amongst each other.

"What Chloe and Zoey did to Andrea was just plain awful." Said Scarlet, shaking her head.

"Well, I have to say," Jupiter said, "She has guts. Using Chili to spook me like that was not okay."

"Hey, Chloe is just a girl that doesn't back down." Said Chili. "I don't blame her for what she did."

"Why not?" asked Scarlet.

"She's liked Bailey even since her and Zoey started riding here." Said Pepper. "It's kind of not fair to have some new person to come swoop in and steal what is yours."

"Hey," Aztec barked, "Bailey isn't anyone's property, especially, not to these girls."

"But all is fair in love and war." Said Jupiter.

"That's something I can agree with you, Jupiter." Said Chili.

"Maybe if Chloe tells Bailey how she feels, it could change everything." Said Pepper.

"I doubt it," said Jupiter. "I remember the day we got here, Bailey couldn't take his eyes off of Drea."

"Oh, I remember that," said Calpyso in her thick, Caribbean accent. "He kept stumbling over his words."

"What can I say, the kid can't help over who he likes." Said Aztec.

Chili shook his head, "I will never understand humans and their emotions."

The sun was setting and it was beginning to get dark out. Sarah, Molly, Alma and Noni had already left and Bailey, Andrea, Chloe and Zoey had all had their first, successful meeting.

"Okay, are we finally settling on the 'night under the stars' theme instead of 'Hollywood' or 'glitz and glamour'?" asked Chloe, writing down on her note pad as they were walking outside of the house.

"Yup!" replied Andrea. "Bailey, make sure you ask your mom if we can have the dance outside instead of in the lounge so we can have more room."

"Got it." Said Bailey, giving her the thumbs up.

"I'll see if I can go get star confetti and other star-related things." Said Andrea.

"Sounds good, girls." Bailey said, heading to the stables.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Zoey.

"I'm just going to go, um," Bailey was noticeably nervous. "Check on Aztec real quick." And with that, Bailey rushed away.

At that moment, a car pulled up and honked down near the barn.

"Oh, that's my mom." Said Andrea, starting to walk towards that way.

"Algernon should be here by now." Said Zoey, pulling out her cellphone. "I'll go call him."

Andrea turned back to Chloe and said, "I'm glad you, Zoey and I are getting along now."

"Um, yeah, sure." Said Chloe, smiling uneasily.

"Maybe, if we keep this up, we can be friends?" Andrea smiled. "I always did want to be your friend."

Chloe's eyes widened. She felt speechless.

"I admire your riding skills and I hope in the future, our competitions are friendly instead of negative." Andrea said, holding her hand out to shake Chloe's.

"Um," Chloe said, hesitating. Chloe's feelings for Bailey are strong and knowing that he likes Andrea is not easy to swallow. But she knows she was in a losing battle with trying to keep him away from her. She put her hand out and shook Andrea's hand.

The car honked again, this time more persistent and longer.

"Okay mom, I'm coming!" yelled Andrea. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Chloe nodded her head. She watched as Andrea got in the car and drove away.

Zoey eventually walked back and said, "Algernon said he's on his way."

"Good." Said Chloe, sounding a bit out of it.

"Um, you okay, sis?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright, well, let's go wait by the barn, okay?"

Chloe nodded and they walked down to the barn and sat on a bale of hay by the barn doors.

When Zoey sat on the bale of hay, Chloe said, "I'm gonna see if Chili is okay."

"Whatever." Said Zoey, looking at her phone, clearly texting.

Chloe slowly opened the barn doors, not to make a noise. She knew Bailey was still in here, but he wasn't near or in Aztec's stall like he said he would be. She saw that the tack room's door was ajar and peeked in. She saw Bailey sitting at the table with a pen and paper, clearly writing something. It had to be something for Andrea. She didn't want to make her presence known so she silently walked over to the other end of the barn where Chili was.

"Hey, boy." Said Chloe, rubbing Chili's nose. "I've been thinking about letting Bailey go, but I don't think I can."

Chili snorted.

"I know you probably don't really understand what I'm saying, but I can't talk to Zoey about it anymore."

Chili poked his head out the stall door and looked over at Jupiter, who was listening to what Chloe was saying as well. Jupiter shook his head.

"I just can't forget about the few days after me and Zoey started riding here and Bailey was going on and on at how good at riding I was and how he winks at me."

Then Chloe heard the tack room door close. She looked slightly over the stall door and saw Bailey walking towards her. She ducked and put her back against the door. She heard his footsteps getting closer but then stopping.

"Good night, Aztec." Said Bailey. He then continued walking.

Bailey's footsteps got closer and closer until Chloe heard him stop right near Chili's door. Chili was staring directly at Bailey.

Bailey laughed. "Good night to you too, Chili." He opened the doors and closed them.

Chloe sighed heavily. She got up and left Chili's stall.

"Good night Chili." Said Chloe. She walked back down to the tack room and opened it. Everything seemed normal, except for a piece of paper that was sticking out of Andrea's locker. She knew it wasn't right to invade people's privacy, but she can't help how she feels. She can't sit by and let Andrea date the guy she had wanted for so long.

Chloe took a deep breath and took the piece of paper and opened it up.

It read:

" _Drea,_

 _I know you haven't been here at Horseland very long but, I wanted to tell you that I really, really like you. Come to the lounge after practice if you wanna know how I feel completely._

 _-Bailey"_

Chloe could feel her heart sink into her stomach. She couldn't believe what she was reading. It wasn't fair.

"What are you doing?" said Zoey, scaring Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Oh!" said Chloe trying to seem as normal as possible. "I'm, um, doing nothing!" She smiled nervously.

"What's that piece of paper for?"

"Oh this?" Chloe crumpled up the paper. "It's nothing, just trash."

Zoey raised her eyebrow at Chloe, who had a big fake smile on her face.

"Okay," said Zoey. "You're being super weird tonight."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sis." Said Chloe.

"Whatever, Algernon is outside."

"Great, I thought he'd never get here!" Chloe took the note, unrumpled it and folded it and put it in her pocket.

"Sorry, Andrea," Chloe said to herself. "But I can't let you have him."


End file.
